theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The War on Middle-Earth
Which is better? (All appear in the Game) Harry Potter Lord of the Rings MARVEL The War on Middle-Earth is an upcoming Ambush Game that will be hosted by Spider-Wolffe_78 . It will be a prequel to the Sith Temple Game and the host character will be Gandalf the Grey. It will also feature the characters Saruman and Voldemort. The first four previews are avalible on Flickr. It will most likely take place after Rise of The Infiltrators. It will feature at least 16 players and will be the first game to have more than 13 players. It will also be the 11th Game. Prelude Erik Lehnsherr, a young boy is introduced. His mother is killed by the nazi, Sebastian Shaw. Erik discovers he has the power to control metal with his mind. He uses this to become a superhero with the help of Charles Xaviar and to kill Shaw. Once Shaw is dead, Lehnhserr becomes a supervillain out of hatred for humanity. Decades later, his powers are lost, and he goes into exile. He is found by Voldemort. And Voldemort teaches him to be a Wizard and Death Eater. Lehnsherr renames himself Gandalf and works against Voldemort with the help of Saruman. They find Middle-Earth, and set out to find the mysterious One Ring. Gandalf meets Bilbo Baggins, who finds the One Ring. Much later, it is given to Frodo Baggins. Gandalf sses this as an oppurtunity to steal it, he takes it at Rivendell, and replces it with a fake. After the fake ring is destroyed, Frodo finds out Gandalf's plot and tries to stop him. Frodo fights Saruman's assassin, Revan, and escapes. Gandalf kills Celeborn, Galadriel, and Bilbo Baggins, and swears revenge on Frodo. Roles Isengardian Foot Soldier OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. FOOT SOLDIERS: Isengardian Lord OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Inspect the affiliation of a player. NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. Choose to inspect someone not too obvious unless of course most Death Eaters are dead, the Death Eater leader may try to trick you. LORD: Isengardian Savior OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Protect a player from the Death Eater Murderer NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. Protect someone who you think the Death Eaters would want to kill the most, even if it is you. SAVIOR: Isengardian Nobel OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Set off a bomb to kill himself/herself along with the Death Eater Murderer NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. NOBEL: Death Eater Leader OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Tamper with the Inspection results of the Isengardian Lord NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as possible throughout the game. You can only protect one from the Isengardian Lord, choose someone who you think is most suspected by the Isengardians. LEADER: Death Eater Murderer OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Kill an Isengardian in the night NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as possible throughout the game. Remember, the Isengardians have the Isengardian Savior, you must kill someone he won't protect. MURDERER: Death Eater Janitor OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Hide the affiliation of a killed Isengardian or Death Eater NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as possible throughout the game. You can only use your ability once during the game, use it wisely. JANITOR: Death Eater Terrorist OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Set off a bomb killing himself/herself and any player reguardless of protection by Isengardian Savior. NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as possible throughout the game. And keep your ability as a last resort when all looks hopeless, do not waste your life. TERRORIST: Characters Playable 1. Boromir, son of Denethor (reserved by Kenobi) Expert Swordsman and Son of the Steward of Gondor, Resurected by Saruman CONFIRMED 2. Haldir(reserved by Siblings) Elven Archer and Warrior of Lothlorien, Leader at Helm's Deep, Resurected by Saruman CONFIRMED 3. King Theoden of Rohan(reserved by Nam) Warrior and King of Rohan, Resurected by Saruman CONFIRMED 4. Loki(reserved by Ivar) Son of Laufey and adoptive brother of Thor, Invader of Earth 5. Nute Gunray(Reserved by Pinda) Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Leader at Naboo CONFIRMED 6. Anakin Skywalker(reserved for Fisto) Hero of the Clone Wars and Jedi Knight CONFIRMED 7. Jabba the Hutt(reserved by Maverick) Obese leader of the Hutt Clan CONFIRMED 8. Darth Revan(reserved by CBK) Former Sith Lord of the Old Republic Returned from the Grave CONFIRMED 9. Shelob(reserved by Killa) Giant Spider of Minas Morgul CONFIRMED 10. Wicket(reserved by Tater) Ewok of The Forest Moon of Endor CONFIRMED 11. Daesha Tualin(reserved by Nat)* Twilek Bounty Hunter hired by Saruman CONFIRMED 12. The Witch-King of Angmar(reserved by Squiggy)* Leader of Men corrupted by Sauron, Resurected by Saruman 13. Scruffy (reserved by Echani)* Clone Trooper with advanced genetics and force sensitive abilities CONFIRMED 14. Obi-Wan Kenobi(reserved by Star)* Master of Skywalker, Jedi General 15. Plo Koon(reserved by Dark)* Expert Pilot, Resurected by Saruman CONFIRMED 16. Grievous(reserved by Newan)* Kaleesh Cyborg Leader of the CIS, Resurected by Saruman CONFIRMED 17. Gregor (reserved by Titan)* Former Repubic Commando * These characters were not put in the game by the host, but added by request * NOTE: Scruffy has not been seen on SW.com for over one month, so Spider may need to replace him Host Characters Erik Lehnsherr Dooku Unplayable Characters Good Guys Frodo Baggins Samwise Gamgee Meriadoc Brandybuck Peregrin Took Aragorn, son of Arathorn Legolas Gimili, son of Glòin Eòmer Faramir, son of Denethor (possibly) Bofur Death Eaters Tom Riddle Severus Snape Invincible Characters A few playable characters appear in Sith Temple Game. So therefore, they cannot die in the game. If they are voted off or selected by the murderer, they will be gravely wounded and abandoned by the group (or something along those lines). -Loki (Appears at Battle of Hogwarts) -Nute Gunray (Appears at Battle of Hogwarts) -Anakin Skywalker (Playable Character) -Darth Revan (Playable Character) -Shelob (Appears in Final Scene) -Grievous (Host Character) Previews The first preview was a reinactment of the prolouge of X-Men: First Class. It showed the murder of Erik Lehnsherr's Mother and introduced Klaus Schimdt. The second preview showed Erik murder nazis on his hunt for Shaw. The third preview showed Erik Lehnsherr's transformation into Magneto. The fourth preview showed Magneto become Gandalf and told the events of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. The fifth and final preview began the actual war. The Game will begin in January 2013, if SW.com returns. Teasers IMG_0343.JPG|Merry and Pippin IMG_0342.JPG|Legolas on a BARC Speeder IMG_0335.JPG|Mutant and Wizard IMG_0341.JPG|Boromir, Haldir, and Theoden IMG_0338.JPG|Dark and Light, And Back Again pizap.com10.71995118167251351354843845221.jpg|Saruman and Tyranus Category:Games Category:Phase II Category:Future Games Category:Spider-Canon Category:Crossover-Game